


Mi número uno

by freeshadows



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Post-Anime, Post-Canon, varios años en el futuro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeshadows/pseuds/freeshadows
Summary: Gon se había resignado a que Killua siempre sería el único “número uno” en su corazón, por mucho que el paso de los años les hubiera distanciado.El encuentro de ellos dos solo podía haber sido obra del destino, pero… ¿quién dice que solo se puede tener un encuentro destinado en la vida?Killua apretó la mandíbula.¿Acaso no había querido una misión estimulante que le librara de su aburrimiento? Pues ya la tenía, nada menos que dar caza a su antiguo mejor amigo que llevaba años dándole esquinazo, pero ya no más.





	1. Encuentro destinado

Gon iba moviéndose a gran velocidad pero a la vez sigilosamente entre los restos de las ruinas de lo que antes parecía haber sido una antigua ciudad, pero claramente llevaba años abandonada.

Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro sin descanso, fijándose en todos los detalles que podía con expresión concentrada. En cierto punto se detuvo detrás de un muro medio derrumbado que le ofrecía bastante cobertura para sacar un pequeño cuaderno en el que hizo unas pocas anotaciones rápidas; para luego guardarlo, asomarse desde su improvisado escondite para comprobar que seguía sin percibir a nadie en los alrededores y reemprender su marcha utilizando todas las sombras que podía para ocultarse.

Se encontraba en plena misión de reconocimiento. Él era la principal avanzadilla que el equipo de exploración del continente oscuro había enviado para revisar el nuevo territorio desconocido en el que pensaban aventurarse.

A simple vista podía parecer una locura dejar una misión así en manos de una sola persona, pero en realidad no lo era.

Ahora mismo contaban con un equipo de personas reducido, no podían depender de los números para avanzar, sino de la eficacia, y Gon ahora mismo era la opción perfecta para eso.

Él ya no era un niño, ahora era un hombre joven de 24 años, considerado uno de los cazadores más fuertes y hábiles. Su agilidad, su instinto y su capacidad de observación, junto con la templanza y madurez que había adquirido gracias a la experiencia en los últimos años, le permitían tomar decisiones rápidas y adaptarse con bastante facilidad a cualquier situación imprevista que se pudiera presentar.

Nadie dudaba que él era el hombre de avanzadilla perfecto, y por eso le permitían hacer esta misión tan importante en solitario a pesar de los riesgos.

Gon se detuvo para ocultarse nuevamente, aprovechando para hacer otras breves anotaciones que le servirían de referencia para más tarde dibujar un mapa de la zona que tenía asignada para hoy. A pesar de su expresión de extrema concentración, sus labios esbozaban una leve sonrisa.

A él le gustaba su trabajo, nada le emocionaba más que ser el primero en aventurarse en nuevos territorios, sin saber qué podría descubrir o las sorpresas que podrían estarle aguardando a la vuelta de la esquina. Otros podrían considerar algo así estresante y una responsabilidad aplastante, pero para él no había nada mejor que esta continua explosión de adrenalina. Estar en alerta constante le ayudaba a mantener su mente ocupada, a no pensar en él.

_Un niño salta de su patinete haciendo una pirueta para correr a su lado._

_Unos ojos azul cielo con un brillo de curiosidad._

_Pelo blanco como las nubes ondeando con el movimiento._

_Una sonrisa traviesa._

_“Gon, ¿quieres hacer una carrera para ver quién termina primero?”_

_“Sí, el perdedor tendrá que comprar el almuerzo.”_

_“¡Bien, estás dentro!  En sus marcas, ¡fuera!”_

Gon frunció el ceño y soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Reprendiéndose por permitirse que él se cruzara por su mente en este preciso momento. Sin embargo, como sabía que ya no tenía remedio y ya tardaría un rato en poder recuperar la concentración total que requería para poder seguir avanzando, decidió que aprovecharía para tomar un descanso.

Revisó por última vez los alrededores con su mirada y su aura en busca de amenazas. Al no encontrar ninguna se adentró aún más en el estrecho y oscuro callejón en el que se encontraba resguardado, para tener mayor cobertura, y se sentó en el sucio suelo para sacar una barra de comida energética de su bolsa y comenzar a comérsela. Hizo una leve mueca por el sabor extraño, pero aún así siguió comiendo. Hacía mucho tiempo que esa era su principal fuente de alimento. Ya debería haberse acostumbrado, pero cada vez no podía evitar desear estar comiendo algo diferente; como uno de los deliciosos platos de su tía Mito que hacía años que no tenía la oportunidad de catar, una pieza de fruta fresca o un bocado de dulce chocolate.

_Un niño peliblanco ofreciéndole sus chocolates, a pesar de que sabía que eran sus favoritos._

_Un leve sonrojo tras un cumplido por su parte._

_Un intercambio de burlas, seguido del sonido de una risa despreocupada y sincera._

El corazón de Gon se encogió y esbozó una sonrisa agridulce, resignándose a que ahora que había abierto la caja de Pandora no le iba a resultar tan fácil cerrarla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se permitía pensar en él, en su mejor amigo, en Killua.

No había vuelto a verle desde esa última vez que se despidieron bajo el árbol del mundo ya diez años atrás, sin embargo la imagen de él, el sonido de su voz, el brillo que emitían sus ojos cuando realmente sonreía, seguían tan claros en sus recuerdos como el primer día, grabados a fuego.

Le echaba tanto de menos…

Aunque nunca había llegado a admitirlo en voz alta ante nadie, era consciente de que Killua era el principal motivo por el que inicialmente había hecho todo lo posible para unirse a esta expedición. Había estado en busca de algo grande, de algo emocionante, que llenara ese vacío que la ausencia de su mejor amigo le había dejado.

No se había percatado realmente de lo mucho que se había vuelto dependiente de Killua hasta que le había perdido por culpa de su egoísmo y su mala cabeza.

Nunca le había echado la culpa a Killua de su separación, era consciente de que había sido culpa suya, de que había sido él el que le había hecho un daño irreparable, algo que no se podía compensar con una simple disculpa. Por eso había respetado su decisión de dejarle atrás y seguir su propio camino con su hermana. Aunque había deseado con todas sus fuerzas pedirle que le dejara acompañarles, habría sido capaz de rogárselo incluso, finalmente no lo había hecho porque ya no podía permitirse ser tan egoísta con Killua. Había perdido ese derecho.

Pero, aunque entendiera sus motivos y su responsabilidad en el desenlace que había tenido su relación, Gon no había podido evitar sentirse tan solo y tan perdido.

Era cierto que tenía otros muchos y buenos amigos, que le habían apoyado e intentado animarle, pero ninguno de ellos había conseguido que su ausencia dejara de pesarle, ni que desapareciera ese sentimiento agridulce que invadía su pecho cuando Killua le hacía llegar alguna foto de los nuevos lugares que había estado visitando junto con su hermana en las que siempre parecía estar sonriendo tan alegre.

Debería simplemente haberse sentido feliz por él, porque estuviera recuperando el tiempo perdido con Alluka, pero siempre le quedaba también el amargo sabor de los celos en la boca, deseando ser él el que estuviera a su lado y no ella, y cada vez que esos pensamientos cruzaban su mente se sentía una peor persona, un pésimo mejor amigo si todavía tenía el derecho de llamarse así.

Sin embargo, por mucho que se odiara y se auto-reprendiera por ello, ese oscuro sentimiento de envidia siguió haciéndose más y más fuerte en su interior sin poder evitarlo. Trató de refrenarlo reduciendo las llamadas y mensajes que compartía con Killua, sabiendo que si seguía dejando que ese sentimiento creciera terminaría cometiendo alguna insensatez de la que se arrepentiría, como ir a dar caza a su amigo para agarrarle y esta vez negarse a dejarle ir de su lado. Sin embargo eso terminó siendo contraproducente porque la falta de contacto y la incertidumbre de no saber qué podría estar haciendo el otro sin él le generaron una ansiedad aún peor. Se sentía como un adicto que estuviera enloqueciendo por no recibir su dosis de “Killua”, y eso le ponía enfermo.

Fue por eso que, al sentirse abrumado por la añoranza y al borde del colapso, decidió tomar una decisión radical y alejarse totalmente de la tentación. Fue por eso que invirtió todos sus esfuerzos en recuperar su Nen y ser seleccionado como uno de los miembros de la expedición al continente oscuro. Fue por eso que le envió un último escueto mensaje a Killua, simplemente diciéndole que iba a estar ilocalizable durante una temporada. Fue por eso que se montó en un barco que puso miles de kilómetros de distancia entre él y todo lo que hasta el momento había conocido. Fue por eso que nunca se permitía quedarse quieto, insistiendo siempre a los demás para que le enseñaran algo nuevo o simplemente le ayudaran a entrenar. Fue por eso que siempre se ofrecía para las misiones más complicadas, que exigirían una dedicación plena y constante de su parte. Fue por eso que antes de darse cuenta ya estaba dónde se encontraba, siendo considerado uno de los mejores cazadores exploradores del mundo conocido y pieza clave e indispensable para la exploración del nuevo mundo.

Sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo, de la distancia, de las nuevas experiencias, todo parecía insuficiente. Seguía sin poder sacarse a Killua de la cabeza, o al menos de deshacerse de ese abrumador sentimiento de anhelo de volver a caminar a su lado, de que siguieran juntos para realizar todos estos descubrimientos junto a él y no solo. Porque, aunque a lo largo de los años había hecho equipo con numerosas personas, nunca ninguna de ellas había conseguido suplir el vacío que había dejado Killua. No había encontrado a ninguna persona que le transmitiera la misma confianza como para encargarle que le cubriera la espalda ciegamente.

Por eso se había rendido. Se resignó a explorar solo, porque claramente para él Killua era irremplazable.

Aunque seguramente su mejor amigo también hubiera crecido y cambiado con los años al igual que él, sabía que siempre sentiría lo mismo por él. Su encuentro con Killua había estado destinado y le había marcado para siempre. Pasara lo que pasara él sería siempre su “número uno”.

_“Lo siento, pero tendrás que estar en segundo lugar.”_

Las palabras de Killua resonaron en su mente tan claramente como si el día en el que se despidieron hubiera sido ayer, y ciertamente le seguían doliendo como si así hubiera sido, pero a la vez vinieron acompañadas con un sentimiento de resignación. Después de todo, ya lo había aceptado. Pasara lo que pasara, sus sentimientos por Killua nunca cambiarían, y así estaba bien. Tampoco era como si él quisiera que esos recuerdos y sentimientos que albergaba por él desaparecieran, porque aunque dolieran seguían siendo muy preciados para él. Los momentos más felices de su vida y su tesoro más valioso.

Gon suspiró, esforzándose en guardar todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos sobre Killua en el profundo rincón de su mente en el que siempre se esforzaba en mantenerlos, y cuando lo hizo su expresión de concentración férrea y su mirada depredadora regresaron con toda su fuerza.

Estaba bien, ya estaba listo para continuar.

El joven cazador reemprendió su marcha, rastreando y tomando notas de la zona de forma mecánica. Sin embargo pocos minutos después percibió algo que hizo que se pusiera en alerta máxima. Se trataba de una considerable concentración de Nen, que si bien era poco definida y caótica transmitía una sensación letal.

Había un usuario de Nen cerca, no tenía ninguna duda. Solo faltaba comprobar si se trataba de un ser humano o alguna otra criatura, y sobre todo si era peligroso y debía hacerse cargo de él.

Rastreó la presencia, teniendo pocos problemas en encontrar su ubicación ya que fuera quién fuera no parecía estar haciendo ningún esfuerzo por ocultarse. Eso podría ser por dos motivos, o bien era un principiante que no aún no tenía control sobre su Nen o bien se trataba de un cebo para atraerle y hacerle caer en una emboscada. Independientemente de lo que fuera, encontrándose solo y no teniendo ninguna habilidad sensorial especial no tenía muchas posibilidades de trazar un plan que le permitiera acercarse de forma cautelosa, además de que ese no era su estilo.

Fue por eso que simplemente se acercó de frente, lanzándose a saltar el muro alto que le separaba de su objetivo. Aunque eso no significaba que no estuviera en alerta total, siendo consciente por experiencia de que podría encontrarse con cualquier cosa a la vuelta de la esquina y de que su vida podría llegar a estar en peligro en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo nada habría podido prepararle para la escena que quedó a su vista al instante después de saltar el muro, que hizo que se quedara paralizado en el sitio tras aterrizar en el suelo por la impresión.

Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con otro par de obres rojo sangre y su corazón dio un vuelco.

A partir de ese momento la vida de Gon cambiaría para siempre, aunque en ese preciso momento él todavía no fuera consciente de ello.

¿Quién dice que solo se puede tener un encuentro destinado en la vida?

 


	2. Noticia inesperada

Killua suspiró pesadamente y se recostó descuidadamente sobre la mesa de la taberna en la que ahora se encontraba, sin importarle lo que pudiera pensar la gente de él. Con suerte solo creerían que estaba borracho y le dejarían en paz.

Estaba TAN aburrido.

Unas horas antes en ese mismo lugar había concluido su último trabajo, dándole a su cliente la reliquia que le había encargado buscar, o más bien robar, para recibir una cuantiosa recompensa a cambio. Pero en realidad había sido una de las misiones más fáciles de su vida, los guardias habían sido tan patéticamente débiles, a pesar de que supuestamente también eran cazadores profesionales como él… ¿Eso era debido a que él se había vuelto demasiado fuerte?

Aunque, independientemente del motivo, su problema seguía siendo el mismo. No encontraba ningún trabajo que le interesara ni nada emocionante que hacer que atrajera especialmente su atención. Si seguía así… a este paso moriría de aburrimiento.

_“Entonces, permanezcamos juntos. ¡Podemos viajar y ver el mundo juntos! ¡Será divertido!”_

La única reacción de Killua ante ese fantasma del pasado fue fruncir levemente el ceño, ya que no era la primera vez que rememoraba esas palabras concretas en los últimos tiempos, para luego ignorarlo deliberadamente y simplemente volver a suspirar pesadamente y obligarse a retomar su anterior tren de pensamientos.

Algo que hacer, algo que hacer…

¿Podría ir a visitar a Alluka?

No, mala idea. Volvería a enfadarse con él acusándole de que no la dejaba tener independencia a pesar de que ya no era una niña.

Al menos en parte, ella tenía motivos para hacer precisamente eso, después de todo Killua reconocía ser un hermano mayor excesivamente sobre protector. Pero no podía evitarlo, después de todo… Alluka era la persona más importante en su vida…

_Un niño con chaqueta verde le daba la espalda, alejándose de él con pasos firmes. Se detuvo un momento para mirarle por encima del hombro._

_Unos penetrantes ojos castaños se fijaron en él con toda su fuerza._

_“No importa dónde vayamos, siempre seremos amigos”_

_“Sí.”_

_El niño se volteó inmediatamente después, dándole la espalda y reemprendiendo su marcha sin una palabra más…_

_Sin volver a mirar atrás…_

Killua gruño, esta vez incapaz de desestimar totalmente ese recuerdo como había hecho con el anterior.

Corrección. Alluka era la única persona importante que todavía le quedaba en su vida, al menos que estuviera a su alcance.

Era cierto que hacía unos años que ella había decidido tomar su propio camino, pero todavía seguían en contacto constantemente y sabía que, aunque montara un berrinche, podía ir a su encuentro en cualquier momento y que, después de gritarle, ella le recibiría con un fuerte abrazo diciéndole lo mucho que le quería.

Por otra parte él, su supuesto mejor amigo…

Killua volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez sacó fuerzas para incorporarse, dejar en la mesa el dinero que debía por sus consumiciones, y salir la taberna con los hombros caídos y paso lento para perderse entre la multitud que ahora abarrotaba las calles de Yorkshin.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que la última vez que había visto a Gon, o simplemente sabido algo de él?

La respuesta a la primera parte era ese día en el que se despidieron bajo el árbol del mundo, y al pensar en la segunda no pudo evitar acordarse de esa vez en la que de casualidad escuchó a alguien comentar que Gon Freecss formaba parte del famoso grupo de exploración que había partido hacia el continente oscuro. Si bien esa no era la última noticia que había tenido de él sin duda era la que más le había impactado.

Volvió a gruñir por la rabia que le invadió ante ese recuerdo.

Gon había sido tan desconsiderado, permitiendo que se enterara de algo tan importante por terceras personas. Tenía que habérselo dicho él personalmente, o al menos habérselo comentado en ese escueto mensaje, el último que había recibido de él, en el que simplemente le decía que iba a estar incomunicado durante una temporada. ¿Una temporada? ¡Ya habían pasado años sin noticias suyas maldita sea! ¿Por qué nunca se detenía a pensar en los sentimientos de los demás? ¿Por qué era tan egoísta?

Killua soltó una risa amarga porque sabía la respuesta. Simplemente era porque él era Gon Freecss, y Gon Freecss dejaría de ser él mismo si solo se detuviera a pensar en las consecuencias antes de lanzarse de cabeza a los problemas. Su egoísmo formaba parte de su esencia, al igual que su insaciable curiosidad, su adicción al peligro, su casi inagotable energía y su brillante sonrisa.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar de su cabeza la imagen de la sonrisa de su antiguo amigo porque sabía que recordarla solo le haría añorarlo más, pero no podía evitarlo. Esa sonrisa le perseguía incluso en sus sueños, en los cuales podía verla tan definida y luminosa como el primer día.

Había sido decisión suya alejarse de Gon. Era cierto que el otro había dado su consentimiento tácito a que continuaran por caminos diferentes cuando no dijo ni hizo nada para detenerle, cosa que sinceramente le extrañó en su momento porque esperaba que hiciera un berrinche antes de lograr convencerle de que separarse era lo mejor. La verdad era que incluso ahora, por mucho que le echara de menos, seguía sin creer que la decisión que había tomado ese día hubiera sido equivocada. Ambos estaban ofuscados con sus propios demonios, necesitaban darse un tiempo para enfriar sus cabezas antes de intentar de reparar su maltrecha amistad, porque en aquella ocasión lo que había sucedido entre ellos había sido demasiado grande como para solucionarse con una simple disculpa.

Killua había pensado que ellos dos simplemente se separarían por un tiempo, en el que Gon no dejaría de acosarle con llamadas y mensajes; para luego acordar reencontrarse, hablar adecuadamente las cosas y finalmente Gon se uniera a Alluka y él en sus viajes. Sin embargo todo había sido al revés de lo que él había esperado, aunque ya debería haber conocido mejor al impredecible Gon Freecss como para saber que él siempre se las arreglaba para desviarse de sus planes.

Gon apenas le había llamado o enviado mensajes, había habido ocasiones en las que el mismo Killua había tenido que dejar de lado su orgullo para contactarle y saber qué pasaba con él cuando ya no podía resistir más y la preocupación le vencía. Pero finalmente se acostumbró a las llamadas y mensajes cada vez más esporádicos, dejándose absorber por el cuidado de Alluka que exigía todo su tiempo y dedicación; y cuando le llegó ese último mensaje, que ahora consideraba de despedida, no le había extrañado lo suficiente como para que se molestara en preguntar antes de que llegara a sus oídos la noticia de que Gon estaba en ultramar camino a un continente inexplorado y seguramente lleno de peligros. Killua chasqueó la lengua molesto. Era como si no hubiera podido encontrar suficientes problemas en los que meterse en el mundo “conocido”, en dónde Killua podría ayudarle, y hubiera necesitado irse a otro continente a por más. Definitivamente nunca podría dejar de sorprenderle.

Killua reconocía que cuando se enteró de eso le dio un pequeño ataque de ansiedad y se estuvo planteando muy seriamente ir a su encuentro en el próximo barco que zarpara hacia allí para traerle de vuelta a rastras si era necesario. Pero entonces Alluka todavía dependía completamente de él y de ninguna forma podría haberla dejado sola durante tiempo indefinido para perseguir a ese cabeza hueca. Así que, a pesar de que cada día sin noticias de él se convirtió en un suplicio, sin saber si debería preocuparse o alegrarse de que no le comunicaran su muerte, se quedó y antes de que se diera cuenta ya habían pasado varios años.

Cuando Alluka alcanzó la mayoría de edad e insistió en que quería viajar sola, le animó a aprovechar para ir a buscar a Gon, pero Killua la había sonreído tiernamente y la había dicho que no lo haría.

Sabía que su hermana se lo decía porque, aunque él había tratado de ocultarlo, se había percatado de lo mucho que había sufrido por no saber qué suerte podría correr Gon, y seguramente se habría sentido responsable porque por culpa de ella no hubiera podido seguirle de inmediato. Sin embargo Killua ya había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre ese asunto fríamente y había determinado que las cosas estaban mejor así.

Si Gon le había ocultado hacía dónde iba con clara deliberación, eso era porque él no había querido que le siguiera. Había decidido ir solo. Nuevamente se había lanzado al peligro sin contar con él, sin pedir su ayuda.

Cuando el primer de los muchos barcos que había partido hacia la expedición regresó, trayendo a Leorio, Kurapika y Biscuit, ellos le habían dicho que su antiguo mejor amigo, a pesar de los peligros a los que inevitablemente estaba expuesto continuamente, se encontraba perfectamente, volviéndose cada vez más fuerte y disfrutando de descubrir un mundo nuevo.

Fue en ese momento en el que Killua había decidido rendirse completamente en la idea de ir tras sus pasos. Aunque sus amigos le habían invitado varias veces a que se uniera a la expedición con cada nuevo barco que salía, él se había negado.

Lo cierto era que la idea de separarse había partido de Killua, e increíblemente Gon lo había aceptado sin rechistar.

_“No importa dónde vayamos, siempre seremos amigos”_

Esas palabras le habían dado esperanzas a Killua. Esperanzas de que su separación sería solo algo pasajero hasta que solucionaran sus cuitas. Sin embargo… ¿Sería posible que en ese mismo momento Gon ya estuviera pensando que esa iba a ser la última vez que se vieran? ¿Ya habría planeado dejarle atrás para siempre?

Killua sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que eso no era cierto, que solo le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Pero de todos modos no podía olvidarse de que Gon había sido el que cada vez le había contactado menos, el que le había mandado un simple mensaje para despedirse antes de irse a un viaje que para entonces ya debería haber sabido que le tomaría años, el que había puesto todo un océano entre ellos sin ni siquiera permitirle que le deseara suerte o sin dar la oportunidad de que se vieran una última vez porque había unas altas probabilidades de encontrara a la muerte en su viaje. Puede que incluso ya estuviera muerto y Killua no se hubiera enterado, que incluso se lo estuvieran ocultando…

Killua esta vez se golpeó la cabeza con la mano, tratando de frenar en seco esos pensamientos. No, no debía pensar eso, sus amigos no eran tan crueles. Sabían de su inquietud hacia su viejo amigo, se habían mostrado realmente apenados cuando se enteraron de que él no había estado al tanto de que Gon partía al continente oscuro. Ellos no le habían comentado nada en su momento porque no se les había pasado por la cabeza que su mejor amigo le pudiera ocultar algo así, pero le habían prometido que si sabían algo esta vez se lo harían saber directamente. Sabía que podía confiar en su palabra, así que…

—¿Te has enterado? Gon Freecss ha vuelto del continente oscuro.

Killua se paró en seco cuando esas palabras en tono bajo y amortiguado por el barullo de la multitud, pero claramente audibles para sus entrenados oídos, le alcanzaron. Antes de permitirse pensar, se apresuró en buscar la fuente con la mirada, encontrando rápidamente a un par de hombres, que reconoció como cazadores veteranos, cuchicheando en el callejón que acababa de pasar. Se apresuró en hacer pasar desapercibida su presencia, con una habilidad que muchos envidiarían fruto de la experiencia, y se puso en mejor posición para seguir escuchando, esforzándose en todo momento por no detenerse a pensar en sus palabras y simplemente reunir toda la información posible.

—Por supuesto que me he enterado, ¿por quién me tomas? En los altos mandos hay muchos que están enojados con su renuncia, al parecer él era uno de los mejores efectivos que tenían allí. Con su falta, los planes que tenían para el futuro de la expedición seguramente se verán seriamente afectados.

—Todavía no puedo creérmelo. Yo fui en una de las primeras expediciones y tuve oportunidad de hacer equipo con él. Me pareció un joven de lo más entusiasta y responsable, consciente del deber y la responsabilidad que cargaba a sus espaldas. No me imagino qué motivo podría haberle hecho renunciar.

—Yo tampoco, y mira que he intentado averiguarlo, pero a pesar de la conmoción que está provocando el asunto los detalles los están llevando en el más estricto secreto. No se permite hablar a nadie abiertamente del tema, pero aunque traten de ocultar las cosas siempre quedan cabos sueltos.

—Lo dices como si en realidad supieras algo al respecto. ¿Hay algo que no me estés contando compañero?

Hubo una pausa, en la que claramente el cazador se estaba planteando si compartir la información o no.

Killua apretó los puños y las garras que no pudo evitar que surgieran se clavaron contra sus palmas provocando un leve sangrado. Aunque al menos se las arregló para mantener su aura bajo control y no delatar sus ansias asesinas y las ganas que tenía de ir él mismo a zarandear a ese tipo y sonsacarle hasta la última gota de información por sí mismo. Era bueno con los interrogatorios, sobre todo en los que tenía permitido utilizar la tortura. Illumi había sido un maestro demasiado bueno en ciertos aspectos. Sin embargo afortunadamente no fue necesario.

—Esta información no puede salir de aquí.

—¿Crees que no llevo suficientes años en el negocio como para saber cómo funciona esto? Solo escúpelo de una vez.

—Tengo buena relación con uno de los encargados del puerto. Él fue testigo de la llegada de Gon Freecss, y vio algo que le extraño… —Hubo un breve silencio, que seguramente el cazador hizo a propósito para hacerse el interesante o alimentar la expectación de su compañero, sin ser consciente de lo peligrosamente cerca que Killua estaba del límite de su paciencia, pero finalmente habló—. Al parecer no regresó solo, él traía a un niño entre sus brazos.

Killua dejó de respirar por un instante, con todos sus sentidos centrados completamente en la conversación.

—¿Un niño? ¿En serio?

—Por supuesto él no pudo acercarse lo suficiente como para confirmarlo por completo, pero sí, eso parece. Y conociendo a su padre Ging no hay que pensar demasiado para atar cabos de quién puede ser ese niño.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ese niño es su hijo? De Gon Freecss me refiero.

—Probablemente.

—Bromeas. Ya te dije que le conocí, y no le veo capaz de dedicarle tiempo a esos menesteres en las situaciones en las que se viven allí. Eso parece un infierno, con monstruos letales saliendo de cada agujero.

—Más a mi favor. ¿Acaso no dicen que estar al borde de la muerte despierta los instintos más primarios? No me dirás que tú no lo has experimentado alguna vez. Y con ese fracaso de padre como ejemplo…

Killua se alejó, dejando atrás a los dos hombres conversando, porque en realidad no quería oír más de las tonterías que estaban diciendo y estaba claro que ya no podría sacar más información útil de ellos. Su cabeza era un hervidero, y le invadía un sentimiento de ansiedad que solo Gon tenía la capacidad de provocar en él.

¿Cuánto de lo que esos tipos habían dicho era cierto? No sabía si le convenía saber la respuesta, pero sin duda no podría respirar tranquilo hasta que supiera toda la verdad, y no pararía hasta conseguirlo. Pero lo más importante ahora era no sacar conclusiones precipitadas, reunir más información y contrastarla.

Se obligó a pensar como si se tratara de un trabajo de recabar información cualquiera, y así en un instante un plan y un curso de acción se formaron en su cabeza.

Buscó un lugar apartado, asegurándose de que se encontraba solo y nadie pudiera sorprenderle a mitad de conversación, no como ese par de idiotas que se hacían llamar cazadores veteranos, y sacó su nueva versión de teléfono escarabajo. Encontró el número que buscaba en sus contactos rápidamente, en menos de un parpadeo, ya lo tenía en la oreja y estaba escuchando los pitidos que indicaban que la llamada estaba en curso mientras se obligaba a mantener la calma y la mente fría. Sería contraproducente que su interlocutor se percatara de lo alterado que estaba, aunque probablemente él ya le conocería lo suficientemente bien como para imaginárselo por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo.

—¿Killua? —se escuchó la voz de Leorio proveniente del aparato, su tono era claramente de confusión.

—Sí, soy yo —le confirmó con un tono neutro, que tal y como sospechaba en seguida puso en alerta al otro hombre.

—¿Ha pasado algo? Es raro que tú-

—¿Dónde está Gon? —le interrumpió el albino antes de poder contenerse, con su voz transmitiendo más hostilidad y acusaciones implícitas de lo que habría querido.

Había sobreestimado su autocontrol, ya debería haber sabido que no podía mantener la templanza cuando se trataba de Gon.

Obviamente no podía ver a Leorio, pero su oído era agudo y pudo percibir cómo su pulso se aceleraba y su respiración trastabillaba ligeramente. Estaba nervioso. Sabía algo. Sabía algo y no le había llamado al instante para comunicárselo como prometió.

Killua apretó fuertemente el teléfono con la mano, pero se obligó a controlarse porque no quería correr el riesgo de despedazarlo.

—¿Por- ¿Por qué preguntas por él tan de repente? —habló finalmente Leorio, tras un tenso silencio, obviamente tratando de disimular su incomodidad y su clara culpabilidad—. ¿Ha pasado algo Killua? ¿Te has metido en algún lío que debería saber?

Killua apretó la mandíbula para contener un gruñido molesto. ¿Ahora trataba de desviar el tema? ¡A la mierda!

—Se que él ha regresado, así que escupe ahora mismo todo lo que sabes y dime dónde puedo encontrar a ese cabeza hueca —ordenó sin más.

Leorio no trató de negarlo al instante, así que claramente había percibido que la paciencia del antiguo asesino se había agotado y su autocontrol pendía de un hilo muy fino. Mejor para él, porque si hubiera intentado seguir con la farsa Killua no sabía qué habría sido capaz de hacer.

—¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Eso no importa. Solo dime de una vez lo que sepas. Me prometiste que lo harías, ¿no? —le echó en cara con un tono ácido.

Un tenso silencio se formó entre ellos.

—Lo siento Killua —se disculpó Leorio, con un tono claramente culpable—. Todos queríamos decírtelo, pero… El asunto es realmente delicado, se nos ordenó mantener discreción absoluta, y como uno de los zodiacos ahora no puedo ir saltándome las normas a la lig-

—Suficiente. Está bien, lo entiendo —le interrumpió Killua. Sus palabras fueron más para hacer que dejara de balbucear excusas que porque realmente le disculpara. Había roto una promesa y se lo haría pagar en su debido momento, pero ahora lo importante era la información—. Solo dime lo que sabes ahora.

Escuchó a Leorio gruñir frustrado.

—¿Acaso no me estás escuchando Killua? Te he dicho que no puedo. Si pudiera-

—¿Qué sentido tiene seguir ocultándome nada si ya sé que él está aquí, idiota? —espetó Killua, alzando la voz más de lo que pretendía—. Sabes que si no me lo dices me obligarás a obtener la información por mis propios medios y será aún peor, ¿verdad? —la amenaza era clara en su voz.

Leorio tragó fuertemente al otro lado de la línea porque sabía que no era un farol. El antiguo asesino había demostrado sobradamente que cuando Gon estaba implicado era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Créeme, Killua. Si el asunto se tratara solo de Gon habría mandado las normas al demonio y te lo habría contado todo al instante, pero no es tan sencillo hay… Hay otras personas involucradas.

—¿Estás hablando del niño? ¿Ese que Gon trajo consigo? —aventuró Killua, decidiendo arriesgarse a poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

—¡Tú- ¡¿Cómo sabes- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Quién demonios te lo ha dicho?!

La explosión de Leorio lo decía todo. El problema era ese niño. Si ese niño era tan importante entonces aumentaban las probabilidades de que él fuera su… Se obligó a interrumpir ese pensamiento antes de que se formara por completo y simplemente apretó la mandíbula para luego decir:

—Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí —declaró inflexible—. ¿Quién es ese niño? ¿Por qué lo ocultáis?

La pregunta que realmente quería hacer murió antes de que saliera de su garganta, porque nuevamente no quería permitirse ni pensar en ello. Ahora no. Tampoco sabía por qué esa posibilidad le molestaba tanto cuando realmente no debería, pero tampoco quería planteárselo ahora. Solo…

No tenía que sacar conclusiones precipitadas. No tenía que sacar conclusiones precipitadas. No tenía que…

—Killua en serio, no puedo… —le escuchó gruñir frustrado nuevamente, haciéndole sin saberlo el favor de sacarle de su caótica espiral de pensamientos—. No solo es por mi cargo, también es por Gon. Le di mi palabra de que llevaría este asunto con discreción absoluta.

Esta vez Killua no pudo contener el gruñido molesto que se le escapó de la garganta, pero al menos pudo contenerse de acusarle. ¿Y la promesa que le había hecho a él de informarle sobre Gon? ¿Esa no importaba? ¡Maldición! En cambio dijo:

—¿Se trata de algo que ni siquiera pueda saber su mejor amigo?

Trató de sonar neutro, pero incluso para él mismo la pregunta tuvo un regusto amargo y un tono quejumbroso, como si fuera a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Tan patético… ¿Realmente podía decir que todavía fueran mejores amigos? No lo sabía, pero ahora mismo para conseguir información utilizaría todas las armas a su alcance, y efectivamente percibió que Leorio dudaba.

—No digas eso, Killua. No se trata de eso. Gon… Él… Tú… —le escuchó gruñir molesto—. ¡Maldición! No es algo que se pueda decir por teléfono. No es seguro.

Killua se tensó ansioso. Esa ya no había sido una negación completa.

—Si ese es el problema, entonces iré a tu encuentro para que me lo digas en persona —declaró determinado, dando a entender que no iba a dejar que eso le detuviera.

—No, mejor no —se negó. Killua estaba a punto increparle frustrado, pero sus siguientes palabras le cortaron en seco y le dejaron helado—. Lo mejor es que sea el mismo Gon el que te lo cuente en persona. Como su mejor amigo, tienes ese derecho.

Su mejor amigo, ¿eh?

_“No importa dónde vayamos, siempre seremos amigos”_

A Killua se le formó un nudo en la garganta, esta vez los ojos le picaron amenazando con derramar lágrimas de verdad, pero se obligó a contenerse y se las arregló para decir:

—¿Dónde?

Leorio no le dijo el nombre del lugar directamente, claramente porque todavía temía que su conversación pudiera ser rastreada, pero para Killua, que al menos una vez había sido el mejor amigo de Gon, sus vagas palabras fueron suficientes.

Ya sabía a dónde debía ir, así que simplemente colgó sin molestarse en despedirse porque no se sentía capaz de decir una palabra más sin ponerse a gritar, pero se le escapó una carcajada seca.

Desde luego, tratándose de un Freecss, ¿dónde más se esperaba que fuera? Debería habérselo imaginado.

Se sentó en ese mismo lugar, sacó su ordenador portátil de su bolsa y comenzó a reservar los billetes que necesitaría. Aunque evitó utilizar su licencia de cazador e hizo que su ruta diera más rodeos de lo que le habría gustado para no poner a nadie sobre aviso de sus movimientos.

Con las palabras de Leorio ya le había quedado claro que había gente tras Gon y no quería ponerles sobre su pista, pero sobre todo no quería poner en alerta al idiota de Gon y darle la oportunidad de huir de él.

Killua apretó la mandíbula.

¿Acaso no había querido una misión estimulante que le librara de su aburrimiento? Pues ya la tenía, nada menos que dar caza a su antiguo mejor amigo que llevaba años dándole esquinazo, pero ya no más.

Una vez todo listo, guardó su ordenador rápidamente, activó su velocidad de Dios y comenzó una carrera frenética por los tejados de la cuidad. Su vuelo salía en 5 minutos.

Sin que Killua fuera consciente de ello, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa afilada. La sonrisa de un cazador que perseguía a una jugosa presa, una que llevaba mucho tiempo sin esbozar porque casi había olvidado ese sentimiento.

Comenzaba la caza.

 


End file.
